kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Millionaire
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode RonMillionaire.png 49 Ron Millionaire.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise When Ron gains Naco royalties from Bueno Nacho and becomes a multi-millionaire, he loses track of his persona and becomes a self-absorbed individual. However, when Dr. Drakken attempts to steal a huge diamond in order to power his laser, he takes notice of the now rich Ron and attempts to seize his finances. So it's up to Kim to save the day and her friend Ron, despite the fact that he is no longer the Ron she used to know. Mission Briefing * Villain: Dr. Drakken & Shego * Evil plot: Thieving a large laser to heat the Earth's oceans * Kim's transportation: By Plane with Ron's assistance Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard *Lunch On The RON Memorable Quotes Ron: I said, "oh, yeah?" Bonnie: And what did he say? Ron: He said, "yeah," real mean and tough, right. Posse: Ooooh! Bonnie: Then what did you say? Ron: Nothing, then I bought the place and fired his sorry self. ---- Kim: Sorry, Ron. How much of your money did he get away with? Ron: All of it. Kim: You walked around with the entire 99 million in your pockets? Ron: Bonnie thought it was fly. ---- Bonnie: Ron Stoppable, you are such a hottie. Ron: Are you saying that because I'm rich? Bonnie: Uh-huh. Ron: Cool! ---- Ron: I think I learned a lesson here, Rufus. Rufus: Uh-huh. Ron: Never carry 99 million in cash. Rufus: And? Ron: And… oh, yeah, right. And don't try to buy your friends. Rufus: Uh-huh. ---- Kim: He's calling himself "The Ron". Wade: Or maybe he's lost to us forever. ---- Kim: Ok, first, not interested, and second, that money is Ron's… Not that he was any smarter with it. Ron: Only a true friend would say something that hurtful. Thanks KP. ---- Ron: Hey, it's cool, KP. I may not be rich, but if I may wax philosophic for a moment, wealth isn't just about your bank balance. If you count friends, then I'm the richest man in Middleton. Kim: Thanks, Ron. Ron: Well, actually, now I think about it, most people have more friends than I do. I only have you and Rufus. Kim: Only? Ron: I mean only as in with best friends like you, I don't need anyone else. Kim: Nice save. Notes *Kim feared all along that money would change Ron for the worse. Which hopefully explains why she actually told Shego, a known thief, that Ron was "just south of billionaire" rich. Because as hard as it is to imagine that Kim would purposely set Ron up to be robbed, it's harder still to imagine that Kim had no idea how Shego would react to such news. Production Information Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-05-02_at_7.42.32_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-05-02_at_7.44.28_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-05-02_at_7.46.27_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-05-02_at_7.44.59_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-05-02_at_7.43.47_PM.png Trivia * It is implied that Drakken and Shego stole all of Ron's $99 million dollars when they caught him. This is impossible in reality since he couldn't carry that much money on his person. The US hundred dollar bill is 2.61 in tall, 6.14 in wide, .0043 in thick, and there are 454 bills in one pound. This means that $99 million takes up about 40 cubic feet and weighs roughly a ton. To put this in perspective, it takes up about as much room as a washer and dryer set and weighs about as much as a small car.Bureau of Engraving and Printing ** Found this fun site which uses $1 bills to simulate what One Million would look like, with pictures! if the bills were $100s instead.http://www.cockeyed.com/inside/million/million_dollars.html *Actor William Daniels, also famous as the voice of the original KITT from Knight Rider'' (1982), cameos as the voice of the robot pilot of Kim's private jet.' **Daniels also played Mr. Feeny on Boy Meets World'' (1993) alongside Will Friedle (the voice of Ron), who played Eric Matthews, and Rider Strong (the voice of Brick Flagg), who played Shawn Hunter.' *It is a popular fan theory that Ron still continues to gain royalties from the Naco since sales of the Naco would continue beyond him getting the money, but the money is being kept safe for now to avoid a repeat of this incident. **Considering that in-show time it took about 2 years for the first royalty check to be sent to Ron, the next is probably not due for another 2 years, which would place it about or after October after his graduation; October being the most common start of most American Corporate Fiscal Years. Continuity *Ron becomes a millionaire from Naco royalties. This is because he created the Naco in the episode "Bueno Nacho". *'Kim says:' "This is way worse than when he got the cuckoo haircut". This is a reference to "The New Ron", which is the first time in the series in which Ron "goes crazy" temporarily, before being reverted to his old self at the end of the episode. Allusions *Drakken: New evil lair, 39 million dollars. New laser... ** This is a reference to the ever-popular "there are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's Mastercard" advertisements. *'Kim:' He's calling himself 'The Ron'. ** New York entrepreneur and host of The Apprentice Donald Trump calls himself "The Donald". "The Ron" is a play on this nickname. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} References External links pt-br:Ron Milionário Category:Episodes Category:Season 2